Girls like girls like boys do
by WickedHeadache
Summary: Años después de que la maldición de Drizella se haya roto, Henry Mills regresó a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo. Lo que no esperaba era que su hija, Lucy termine saliendo del armario de la forma más inesperada. Lucy/OC.
1. Capítulo 1

Henry largó un suspiro de alivio mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Esas reuniones del consejo se estaban haciendo cada vez más pesadas.

Cuando decidió postularse para alcalde hacía seis años, cuando la maldición se rompió, no tenía más que las mejores intenciones. Admitía tener alma de líder y los habitantes del Bosque Encantado traídos por la maldición de Drizella necesitaban a alguien quién los apoye en esos momentos difícil.

Ese alguien era él. Tiana ya no tenía deseos de ser reina, conformándose con la tranquilidad de su camión de comida, y nadie más de la antigua realeza estaba verdaderamente dispuesto a encargarse del desastre y confusión causados por la maldición. Así que, apoyado por su madre y su esposa, Henry lo hizo. Era como estar cumpliendo su cuento de hadas soñado, su final feliz. Y mientras estaba encantado de ayudar a la comunidad a avanzar en ese mundo, con el paso de los años empezó a volverse una carga.

Él era un héroe, con una familia feliz y regular—dejando de lado la magia y los cuentos de hadas. Para nada estaba interesado en gobernar un pueblo de idiotas que se aprovechaban de su bondad, exigiendo que cada pequeño capricho sea satisfecho. Henry, siendo el niño ingenuo que siempre fue por dentro, por supuesto que creía que la felicidad de la gente era lo más importante.

Pero esa reunión... Dios, tuvo clavar sus uñas en sus muslos para retenerse a perder su temperamento. _No es lo que debe ver la gente cuando mire a su líder, Henry_ , podía escuchar la voz de su madre cuando se postuló, dándole consejos para poder prosperar. _Cuando el pueblo te vea, tiene que sentir seguridad, no miedo. No importa qué tan irritantes sean._ Recordaba reír ante ese último comentario. Ahora quería olvidarse de todo aquello y gritarles a todos que no era su culpa si un grupo de delincuentes rompía las cámaras de seguridad, que si el presupuesto no alcanzaba era por el estúpido concurso de comer pasteles que _ellos_ le exigieron que la alcaldía debía pagar, incluyendo los premios. Cuando se negó a tal ridiculez, juntaron firmas y no-tan-sorprendentemente todos estaban de acuerdo en tirar dinero al basurero.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, y pensando en relajarse con su familia ahora que llegó a casa, echó a la reunión de su mente y entró a su casa. Estaba silenciosa, se extrañó de que Ella no corrió a saludarlo pero supuso que estaba ocupada, en el baño, o afuera. Pero Lucy debía estar allí, seguramente con los auriculares en los oídos y música a todo volumen, por lo que ignoraba su presencia.

«¡Lucy, estoy en casa!» avisó, y frunció en ceño cuando no recibió respuesta alguna. «¿Lucy?».

Se golpeó la cabeza por tonto. ¿Cómo su hija lo iba a oír si estaba escuchando esa basura que llamaba música a todo volumen? Se dirigió a la cocina y tomó una de las manzanas que Regina le mandó antes de subir las escaleras.

El apartamento que tenían le recordaba al loft de sus abuelos en Storybrooke. Esa fue la principal razón por el cual lo escogió, además de ser fabuloso. Su habitación y la de Ella estaba abajo, mientras que la de Lucy estaba sobre las escaleras, como la suya y de Emma en Storybrooke.

Le dió un mordisco a su manzana y lo tragó antes de llegar a la puerta. Por un momento creyó escuchar un murmullo, como una risa o una conversación, pero asumió que Lucy estaba cantando, como tenía costumbre de hacer. A veces juraba que esa niña iba a ser toda una estrella. Lucy odiaba que la llamara 'niña', argumentando que ya tenía dieciséis, pero para él siempre sería la bebita en sus brazos. Entonces abrió la puerta.

«Hey, Lucy, lleg...» se cortó mientras desorbitó los ojos ante la visión ante él.

Desearía no haber tocado esa puerta en un principio. Su hija, su _niña,_ estaba en posición horizontal, ambos brazos abiertos a sus lados, en ropa interior... sobre una mujer en su mismo estado. _¡Una mujer!_ Una mujer con la que se besaba apasionadamente. Sentía que se iba a desmayar cuando vió el pánico en los ojos de Lucy, separó de la muchacha en el momento en el que oyó a su padre y se apuró a cubrirlas con las sábanas.

«¡Papá!» exclamó con los ojos tan desorbitados como los del hombre. «¿Acaso no tocas?».

Su hija parecía enojada sobre todo el miedo, pero Henry estaba paralizado ante la imágen de Lucy hace unos segundos. Su hija. Con una mujer. A punto de hacer algo muy poco inocente. Eso lo despertó, y hundió las líneas de su entrecejo.

«¡Por Dios, Lucy! ¿Qué es esto?» y ahora era él el que estaba enojado. «Tú... y _ella..._ Ay Dios...».

Se llevó una mano la frente, completamente ignorante en cómo lidiar con la situación. Ella sabría, pensó. Sí, Ella sabría exactamente qué palabras usar para entender a su hija y llevarla por el buen camino, sabría qué hacer con la mujer en la cama de Lucy y cómo castigarla por las... vulgaridades que estaban a punto de cometer.

«¿Puedes al menos dejarnos vestir?». Henry las vió con la mirada vacía. «Por favor».

Cedió a sus ojitos rogadores, sin deseos que presenciar más desnudez entre dos mujeres juntas, siendo una de ellas _su hija._ Además, no estaba a punto de tener una conversación seria con Lucy y la muchacha semidesnudas. Así que se retiró dejando la puerta arrimada al salir. No pensaba permitir que nada más suceda allí.

En el momento en el que su padre abandonó la habitación, Lucy exhaló aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y miró a su chica con disculpa.

«Lamento tanto eso» le dijo, sus mejillas aún quemaban en vergüenza.

«Hey, está bien» su tono era tranquilizador y la morena logró sonreí un poco ante ello. «No es tu culpa. Además... En algún momento se iba a enterar».

«Ya sé» hizo morritos. «Sólo que no debía ser así».

Ella la atrajo a un abrazo y posó un beso en su cabellera. Lucy hundió su nariz en el pálido cuello e inhaló su aroma a flores.

«Ya vas a ver que todo va a salir bien».

«Gracias, Roja» murmuró contra su cuello. «Por estar aquí».

«Siempre voy a estar, ¿ok?» dijo Roja, tomando las mejillas de la muchacha en sus manos, y Lucy asintió. «Bien. Ahora, deja de llamarme Roja y vístete antes de que tu papá vuelva».

Lucy rió, diciendo que ella es Roja para ella y empezó a meterse en un par de jeans. Admiró con una sonrisa tonta el cuerpo de Roja mientras se vestía, y su chica le envió un guiño antes de acercarse y pasar sus manos por el cabello despeinado de Lucy y el suyo.

«Perfecta» dijo dándole un piquito en los labios y luego abrir la puerta de la habitación.

«¿Crees que esté de acuerdo con 'nosotras'?» Lucy preguntó nerviosa.

«Le voy a encantar, ya verás» dijo Roja.

La morena suspiró y decidió salir de una vez, con Roja pisándole los talones. Ella no estaba tan segura de eso. A lo largo de los años, Lucy notó como el entusiasmo de su padre en los cuentos de hadas y finales felices se basaba más en las historias originales de príncipes y princesas, que en las personas. Él hablaba de sus abuelos, Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador, como los ejemplos a seguir cuando se refería a finales felices.

Seguro, Henry no estaba en contra de la comunidad LGBT, pero cada vez que mencionaba el futuro de Lucy, la retrataba casada con un príncipe y con hijos. Su perfecta familia feliz. Lucy hacía una mueca interna ante la mención de un príncipe. Ella quería una princesa, su hermosa princesa loba. Porque Roja era una auténtica princesa en su antigua manada, antes de la masacre.

Lucy solía ser igual, pensando en el príncipe, la princesa y el 'vivieron felices para siempre'. Eso se fue borrando de a poco. Primero, su abuelastra robando su creencia. Y luego, se dió cuenta que era lesbiana.

Había estado tan aterrada y confundida por ello. Sólo conocía una pareja de mujeres: Alice y Robin, y entre ellas todo estaba bien. Pero veía a su alrededor y no lograba creer que era normal. Casi nadie, en toda su familia estaba relacionado con su mismo sexo.

Entonces, algo debía estar mal con ella. Porque no era así como se suponía que debía ser, no se suponía que sería diferente. Quizás los padres de Robin y Alice las aceptaran, pero ellos solían ser villanos, no tenían mucho que decir en cuestiones morales. Pero sus padres... Eran perfectos, la criaron como una princesita. ¿Qué salió mal? ¿Era defectuosa? No tenía sentido que justo ella resultara ser rara, lesbiana.

Y entonces llegó Roja. Ella fue su salvación. Le dijo que no era rara, que no era defectuosa. Perfecta, eso era como siempre la llamaba. La hizo sentir que pertenecía, amada. Lucy no pudo evitar responder los sentimientos. Cuando Lucy quiso esperar para contarle a sus padres, Roja no fue más que comprensiva.

Le rompía el corazón mantenerla en secreto. Entendía que no había nada malo con ella, pero aún así estaba asustada. Asustada de que sus padres no la acepten, que piense que estaba rota. Si era así, no sabía lo que sucedería. No sabía si gritaría o lloraría, si lograría hacerlos comprender o terminaría perdiendo a su novia. O quizás, sería valiente y los enfrentaría.

Al parecer, Roja notó su inquietud, dado a que puso una mano en su hombro y le dió un apretón.

«Hey, tranquila» susurró en su oído. «Todo va a salir bien».

Lucy respiró profundamente y asintió dubitativa. Aún no comprendía en qué momento ella dejó de ser positiva. Suponía que fue en algún momento entre la muerte de Garfio y el descubrimiento de su sexualidad.

Llegaron a la sala y vieron a Henry sentado en el sofá con una expresión severa. Lucy tragó saliva y se acercó a su padre, con su novia aún tocando su hombro en apoyo. Notó a su padre dirigir su mirada al contacto y fruncir el ceño. Entonces supo que no tenían oportunidad, que él ya formó una opinión sobre su relación.

«¿Entonces?» dijo Henry.

La morena respiró profundamente y tomó asiento. Roja quedó de pie detrás de ella.

«Papá...» empezó y notó el temblor en su voz. «Soy lesbiana. Y ella es Érica, mi novia».

«Eres... ¡¿Eres lesbiana?!» soltó. «Pero... pero...» intentó calmarse inhalando. «¿Por qué?».

Roja frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que eso no iba a terminar tan bien como planeaba. Sólo temía que Henry intente separarlas y que su querida Lucy termine siguiendo los deseos de su familia. _'¿Por qué?' ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?,_ pensó.

«Simplemente es así» Lucy dijo y Roja podía notar la afección en su voz, parecía a punto del llanto. «Es quien soy».

Henry quedó en silencio, procesando la información.

«¿Papá?» llamó Lucy después de unos segundos.

«Yo... No comprendo, Lucy» se agarró la cabeza. «¿Por qué? ¿Estás segura que no es solo una fase?».

«No, no, papá» negó con la cabeza, apretando los párpados.

Henry miró a Roja por un segundo, con todo menos cariño en sus ojos, para luego volver a su hija y levantarse.

«Necesito tomar aire» anunció, y se dirigió después a Roja. «Y tú... deberías irte».

El ceño de la muchacha se agravó, dudando si era una buena idea. Notó la insistente mirada de Henry y suspiró. Dió la vuelta al sofá y se arrodilló frente a Lucy, mirándola afectuosamente.

«Hablamos luego, ¿ok?» murmuró a Lucy.

«De acuerdo» dijo ella, aunque no estaba muy alegre ante la idea.

Roja le dió un abrazo, ignorando a Henry, quién se encogió en su lugar, y aprovechó para susurrar en su oído:

«Te quiero. Quédate tranquila, ¿sí? Necesita tiempo» dió un beso en su mejilla y se separó mientras Lucy asintió casi indistinguible. «Nos vemos».

«Adiós» musitó Lucy.

Una vez que Roja se fue, Henry pasó una mano por su cabello y esperó un poco antes de salir por la misma puerta. Fue entonces cuando Lucy lloró, sintiendo que su mundo estaba a punto dde derrumbarse.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse otra vez. Lucy ni se movió, pensando que su padre regresó a gritarle o algo por el estilo.

«¿Lucy?» era su madre y ahora estaba asustada de su reacción también. «¿Qué sucedió?».

La jóven soltó un sollozo.

«¿Lucy?» Ella se preocupó.

«Papá me odia, mamá» lloró y la mujer se apresuró a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

«Eso no es posible. Es tu padre, nunca podría odiarte» la consoló.

«Cree que soy defectuosa» dijo hundiendo su rostro en su hombro. «Todo está arruinado».

«¿Qué sucede, Lucy?» finalmente preguntó.

«Soy lesbiana» confesó ella, sin verle el caso a mentir y con miedo de que su madre se separe de ella como uno evita a la plaga.

Pero Ella se mantuvo en su lugar, frotando su espalda afectuosamente y mojando su camiseta con lágrimas. Sabía que Lucy no necesitaba que dos padres que reaccionen pobremente. Conocía a Henry lo suficientemente bien para saber que no comprendía los sentimientos de su hija, por más que lo deseara.

Ella no era así, a diferencia de su esposo, entendía lo que era ser rechazada. No quería que Lucy se sienta así. Mucho menos por algo tan bonito como el amor. El amor es demasiado especial para estar oculto en un armario.


	2. Capitulo 2

Henry se cansó de dar vueltas en el pasillo de su apartamento y se decidió subirse a su auto. Tenía alguien a quien visitar. Necesitaba un consejo, no comprendía como podía pasarle eso a él.

Su hija era lesbiana. No tenía sentido. Era impensable. Sin embargo, sucedió. Y además, tenía una novia. Quizás era culpa de ella. Seguro esa Érica tenía algo que ver con la repentina atracción a las mujeres de Lucy. La corrompió. Tal vez si Lucy se conseguía un novio, un príncipe de preferencia, todo se solucionaría. Volverían a ser la familia feliz, perfecta... y normal.

Tocó la puerta con desesperación y esperó balanceándose nerviosamente en sus talones. Cuando la mujer atendió no se veía tan sorprendida. Es más, le dió una sonrisa y dijo:

«Entra» y se hizo a un lado para que Henry pase. «Jacinda me dijo que te espere».

«¿Lo hizo?» la cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

«Me llamó diciendo que algo había pasado con Lucy, y que seguro venías a verme» explicó mientras Henry se ponía cómodo en el sofá en el centro del pequeño apartamento de su madre. «¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Agua? ¿Té?».

«¿Algo más fuerte?».

Regina asintió con duda. No le agradaba eso de alcoholizar a su hijo, pero ya era un adulto y era su responsabilidad. Buscó una botella de bourbon y sirvió dos vasos.

«¿Ella te dijo qué sucedió?» preguntó Henry.

«No detalladamente» dijo pasándole el vaso. «¿Quieres contarme?».

Henry asintió con la cabeza, dándole un sorbo a su bebida y tomando un respiro.

«Hoy, cuando llegué de una de esas estúpidas reuniones...» vió a su madre darle una mirada de entendimiento. «Fui hasta el cuarto de Lucy y... Ella estaba besando...» tragó saliva y las cejas de Regina se dispararon. «...una mujer» terminó.

«Oh» musitó ella. «¿Consiguió una novia?».

Henry se sorprendió ante su tono. Era curioso, eso era todo.

«Lucy es lesbiana» siguió el hombre.

«¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?» Regina frunció el ceño y él asintió como si fuera obvio. «Henry... Sabes que es completamente normal».

«¿Estás bien con esto?» se sorprendió Henry.

«¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué tú no? No te molesta en lo absoluto Robin y Alice, o Ruby y Dorothy».

«Ninguna de ellas son mi hija» Henry tenía el rostro de la desesperación misma. «No entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por qué le tiene que gustar... _una chica_ , en lugar de algún chico?».

«No es algo que pueda controlar».

«¡Quizás es una etapa!» alzó las manos al aire.

«Sabes que no lo es».

«Quizás lo es, no puedes saberlo» sabía que estaba siendo grosero con su madre y más tarde se arrepentiría.

«Claro que puedo» dijo con un tono duro. No le estaba gustando nada la forma en la que terminó esa conversación.

«¿Cómo?».

«Porque le atraen las mujeres también» confesó francamente.

«¿Qué?» soltó Henry. «Eso... Eso no es posible. ¿Qué hay de Robin, o Daniel?».

«Soy bisexual, Henry» explicó.

«No comprendo» dijo otra vez, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

«Intenta, Henry, por el bien de Lucy. Ella necesita que estés de su lado, ¿bien?».

«Sí, tienes razón» suspiró. «No puedo imaginar cómo se debe estar sintiendo después de cómo la dejé. Debería ir con ella».

«¿Quieres que te acompañe?» ofreció Regina.

«Por favor».

Si iba a intentar estar del lado de su hija, iba a necesitar un poco de apoyo. Quizás no lo comprendía, pero ahora recordaba la cara de Lucy cuando reaccionó mal a las noticias y sabía que no quería causar eso en su hija. Si le gustan las mujeres, no había mucho que podía hacer para evitarlo. Iba a intentarlo, por Lucy.

Regina y Henry conducieron hasta el apartamento de la familia. Henry intentaba descifrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con su hija.

«¿Cómo sabes?» preguntó repentinamente a su madre.

«¿Qué cosa?».

«¿Qué te gustan las mujeres?».

Regina sonrió. «De la misma forma que tú sabes que te gustan».

«Es que... no sé qué pensar, mamá» suspiró Henry. «Siempre creí que Lucy estaría con algún príncipe y tendría su cuento también».

«Henry, en algún punto, todos debemos dejar de vivir en un cuento de hadas».

Henry puso los ojos en blanco ante la ironía del comentario. «Ya sé».

«Aunque, es algo que me encanta de ti. Tú siempre vives en un cuento de hadas, nunca dejas de creer».

El rostro de Henry se oscureció. «No siempre».

«Estabas bajo la maldición» lo excusó ella.

«Y casi mueres por ello».

«Pero no lo hice» insistió Regina. «Llegamos» avisó.

Cuando entraron, divisaron a Ella y Lucy en la sala, cada una con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano. La jóven tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, se notaba que estuvo llorando. La mujer le dirigió una mirada molesta a su esposo y él le sonrió con remordimiento.

«Lucy» se acercó lentamente a su hija. «Te debo una disculpa».

Lucy levantó rápidamente la cabeza, sorprendida. Pensaba que su padre la odiaba, que creía que está mal, enferma. Pero ahora se iba a disculpar, ¿por qué? Desvió su mirada un poco y notó a su abuela en la entrada, le ofrecía una sonrisa de apoyo que le subió ligeramente el ánimo.

«No debería haber reaccionado así» continuó su padre y Lucy absorbió sus palabras. «La verdad es que no lo entiendo. Pero... estoy dispuesto a intentarlo».

«¿En serio?» Lucy sonrió esperanzada.

«Si esta... ¿Érica?» dijo con duda y ella asintió. «Si Érica te hace feliz, ¿quién soy yo para impedirlo? Pero, por favor, no quiero volver a presenciar lo que presencié» hizo una mueca.

«Perdón, no va a pasar otra vez» tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada, pero no le importó. Le dolían los músculos de la cara de tanto sonreí.

«¿Qué pasó?» Ella arqueó una ceja.

«Luego te explico» murmuró Lucy y luego se giró a su padre otra vez. «Entonces, ¿estás bien con Érica?».

«Bueno... va a tomar tiempo estar "bien", pero lo acepto. No voy a interferir».

Lucy asintió en entendimiento, un poco decepcionada, pero por el momento era suficiente. Todo estaba saliendo bien. Roja tenía razón, Henry sólo necesitaba tiempo. Miró a su abuela, quién tenía dos pulgares arriba y se acercó a abrazarla.

«¿Qué tal si nos cuentas un poco sobre esta Érica?» dijo Regina con una mirada cómplice.

Y la sonrisa de Lucy imposiblemente se alargó.


End file.
